


Morbid Musings

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is feeling a little sombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Morbid Musings  
> Characters: Owen and Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Owen is feeling a little sombre.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Homeless  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto was surprised to find Owen in the archives, it's usually his domain. Owen was in the safe items section.

"Sorry just looking, it's like an intergalactic lost and found except these items can never be returned."

"Are you okay, Owen?"

"Yep.” Owen trails his fingers across a gorgeous blue music box. “I wonder if anyone misses this stuff. Things that mattered sit here gathering dust.” He pauses, “very Torchwood, Jack likes his strays. When we die we'll be filed away and forgotten, just names to future employees.” He looks at Ianto, “better get back, that alien won't autopsy itself.”


End file.
